Prelude to Razgriz
by Zidane Lightning Saix
Summary: Kira visits the Memorial on Orb, and remembers the moments lived with Flay. Songfic.


Disclaimer: Since **Far Away **is owned by Nickelback and **Gundam Seed / Seed Destiny** by Sunrise and Bandai, I've no acclaims for any of them.

* * *

Prior to the Break the World Incident, Kira Yamato didn't even dare to go pay a visit to the 3 Ships' Alliance Memorial, the monument made for the personnel and close friends who fall during the Battle of Jachin Due. Not because of time, but because of the many memories – specially the painful ones – that the Memorial remind him.

In particular, certain red-haired beauty who died in front of him…

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

_When did everything turned into a mess?_ He asked himself, kneeling in front of the Memorial with a bouquet of flowers. Maybe it was to blame Blue Cosmos or the extremist Coordinators like Patrick Zala for all the mess they did not only to his life, but everyone on Heliopolis. There, where his only problem was find a way to get to Flay's heart.

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

The chance to make her feel relieved… the lost chance when he failed saving her father's ship. After returning of a heated battle against Athrun, he crashed into the reality that Flay may hated him.

That I love you

have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

He took a moment to sigh. _What a poor start, hero._ He thought. After that, he kind of redeemed himself by damaging the Duel in the following engagement. It wasn't too significant, but he made sure that she was safe.

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

He remembered the kiss they share in the Archangel's locker before the Battle of the Orbit. That single moment that Kira, in a way, was sure he would treasure the rest of his life.

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

He remembered when the Archangel started the Earth Campaign… when she was the only real reason to defend the ship. When he was in his darkest hour, after what happened to the Menelaos' civilian shuttle, it wasn't the officers; neither his combat mentor nor his friends who helped him withstand his personal hell.

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

Even if it was for the wrong reasons, Flay was there for him, and that was enough to face head on whatever ZAFT send to him. And he did so against Andy Waltfeld, in the battle over the seas, against the stolen GAT-X.

For her…

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

And then… the break up. The very same moment that Kira has cursed all this years. _Things would be very different now._ He thinks. Even if he has found a paradise alongside Lacus, there is still that part of his heart that has stayed with Flay.

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

Things they didn't tell, feelings that stayed inside both of them that could patch things, dismissed moments before he sorties for the last time in the Strike, into the now mythical battle against Athrun and the Aegis.

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

Later, that moment, when she was adrift in space, released by the madness of Creuset. Kira wanted to reach her, to apologize to her, even if that could take his life – something that the druggie trio almost accomplish –, and to take her home, to his side. _Another thing that could've changed things._ He though again.

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

And when she needed him the most… he failed again. But even then, at her final moments, Flay gave Kira much more than he ever imagined. The strength he needed to end Creuset's madness and later, to prevent Dullindal's regime on the Earth Sphere. The strength he now uses for the next generations.

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

As Kira put down the bouquet, his com-link went off.

"Colonel, the Archangel is ready for launch. The training exercise with both the Destiny and the Impulse was approved by Confed Command. Chairwoman Clyne has just transmitted the orders."

"_Just in the knick of time…_ Understood, I'm on my way."

Kira stood and turned around, returning to his duties, and treasuring that little reminiscence of Flay Alster in his heart.

He didn't know that soon enough, the destiny will give the chance to change many things…

* * *

AN: Yes, I'm still alive, but the real life has taken me a lot of time I normally use in LoR. About this piece, officially it was meant to be a chapter for LoR, but after a while, I decided to make it a stand alone because its a songfic of sorts and I've no prior experience with this type of writing.


End file.
